Marisa the Reptilia
"Even if everything seems dark. I will keep my father's words of wisdom close to me." ''- Marisa'' ' ' 'Marisa Reptilia '(マリサ . 爬虫, Marisa hachū) is a anthromorphic horned lizard that is called a reptilia . She is a future queen to her tribe for she was a gifted child. She is an adventurer, combat fighter, and able to have a special ability she has yet to master, her Magic abilities. She is gifted with a passion for loving her tribe and tribes she meets on her journey. Her quest is to find two orbs of Shisa to undo the dark event that has happened, It could make her tribe be destroyed by the evil one and awaken the real evil that is awaiting his chance to rule ophidia. She will do her best to complete her task as future queen of her tribe when the day comes where she takes place as ruler and to be a warrior like her father and her mother. Marisa is princess to Planet Ophidia. Before becoming a queen her skills must be tested to tame the evil and bring peace between the deadly tribes. Her special ability is being entuned with people's emotions. Her ability was tested and she tamed the evil one and changed him back to the way he was. Marisa is very determined to face the evil that appears from the depths of ophidia, protecting the planet from the evil, Dragcul. Her main weapon is the legendary weapon the Spear Of Light (or staff) that she uses after her father becomes too weak to fight the darkness evil has upon him. History Blessed by Rajja Ophidia's Crisis The wrath of sliver Dragcul rises Becoming queen Background (under reconstruction) Other Information Family: Reptilia Tribe Chief/ Aku The Reptilia Mother/ Earthia The Reptilia Father/ Rothion The Reptilia Childhood Friend/ Christine The Reptilia Childhood Friend/Tommy The Reptilia (has a crush on him) King Cobra/Sliver the Snake God (Future Husband?) Future son: Arjuna The Cobra (real son?) Enemies: N/A Personality: Kind, Sweet, Loving, strong Willed Love interest: Tommy the reptilia Alignment: Good likes: Dislikes: Favorite Food: anything that tastes good, BlueBerry Pie from Cheif Bearded Favorite Magic (spell): Projectile spell (shoots a strange magic from her hands) Weapon: Spear Of Light SideKick(s): Snowy The Lunar Peace at last Gallery Main Article: Marisa The Reptilia/Gallery matisa-redesigned- offical look-updated.png|marisa- updated 2014 marisa the echidna- original concept.png|other work of earlier concept of marisa marisa in sabaku.png|marisa in sabaku marisa in varainade canyon.png|marisa in varandie canyon marisa inside the spirit shrine.png|marisa in the spirit shrine marisa icon.png|Marisa icon the fire temple-marsa enters.png|the fire temple- marisa Music Theme Sidekicks to friends Character Relationships Trivia *''Marisa was going to be more agressive, rather than compassion '' *''Marisa, Christine and Tommy the Reptilia were originally going to be siblings. But was scrapped.'' *''Marisa plays a special flute to Rajja the snake and she hope to be given the power of peace.'' *''originally Marisa's slave tribal outfit was a suppost to have rattlesnake tails at the end of her dress, but was scrapped.'' *''Marisa wishes she can tell everyone that the Cobra Tribe isn't all that bad'' *''Marisa's other name for the snake gods to call her besides the queen of snakes is "Manasa". they gave her this name because marisa is sought to bring peace and cure those who have been poisoned and give everyone eternal life and is the mother of all snakes and cold-blooded creatures alike.'' *''Manasa is marisa's possible other name in snake code.'' *''Marisa's original sidekick and friends are Snowy The Lunar and Kajus The Chamaeleo. however she's paired up with snowy '' *''Marisa and Snowy are very best friends'' *''Marisa has two sidekicks that are friends'' *''She has a crush on Tommy The Reptilia'' *''She's gone through many redesigns'' *''Marisa has brown eyes and looks alot like her mother'' Category:Females Category:Reptiles Category:Reptilia Category:Reptilian Category:Sonicknucklesfan92's characters Category:Reptilia tribe Category:Queen Category:Princess Category:Ophidia characters Category:Magic user Category:Cold-blooded Category:Tribes Category:Ophidian Category:Daughter Category:Royalty Category:Rulers